Millions of recreational athletes participate in sports on a regular basis. Sports participation not only helps the physical development of youth but also teaches important skills such as teamwork. Among the numerous sports that youths engage in, baseball and softball are among the most popular. Many children begin learning the play baseball and/or softball at a very early age. As the children begin to learn the game they learn the skills required for various positions such as learning to throw and catch. Another skill that must be taught is hitting. Learning the correct swing technique is a very important skill for players of all ages.
Hitting a baseball or softball is exceptionally difficult. Ted Williams, arguably the greatest baseball hitter of all-time once said “I think without question the hardest single thing to do in sport is to hit a baseball”. A key principle that Mr. Williams noted in his book “The Science of Hitting” is the importance of swinging the bat on the plane of the incoming pitch and increasing the area of solid contact.
Mathematically, compound angles could be calculated for a swing plane that maximizes the area of opportunity for bat-ball contact, commonly referred to as “the hitting zone” given the path and location of an incoming pitch. Consequently, the three points establishing the optimal plane are the point at which the ball enters the hitting zone, the point the ball leaves the hitting zone, if it were not contacted, and the hitter's spine at the height of the shoulders. The spinal point is a relatively a fixed plane point location as the kinetic chain of energy is sequentially transferred from the lower to upper body and ultimately through the shoulders to the bat and ball.
Batting success varies significantly based on the type of hit by the batter. Batting averages on balls hit into the field of play for line drives are approximately 2-4 times more likely to result in a successful hit versus ground balls or fly balls that remain in the field of play. Coincidentally, but very importantly, the launch angle of the ball required for a successful line drive hit is very similar to the plane of an incoming pitch. Thus, by having an effective swing plane, the batter not only improves the odds of solid contact but also improves the odds of the most effective type of hit.
In training to improve hitting skill, players can benefit from immediate feedback to determine if they are swinging on the correct plane and how hard they are hitting the ball as measured through either ball speed or bat speed. If a player changes the plane throughout the swing, angular velocity decreases thereby reducing batted ball speed. By practicing with feedback, players are able to associate specific mechanics that result in more consistent and effective swing paths and faster bat and ball velocities.
One problem with existing technology in swing training devices is that existing devices do not train users how to swing using the most effective swing plane. Analysis of an improved baseball swing shows that an effective plane of a baseball swing is in a slightly upward direction, which is more axially aligned with the flight path of an incoming pitch. Additionally, an improved swing maintains a consistent plane around a relatively consistent axis (i.e. swinger's spine) that is tilted slightly rearward (towards tan exemplary catcher) as well as forward (over the feet). Existing swing trainers utilize elements and methods that are operable to teach a method of swinging a bat, which results in a generally level bat at contact with a ball. This is a less desirable bat plane position as the force required to maintain the substantially level angle of the bat results in a reduced force being applied to the ball at impact.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baseball and/or softball swing training device that provides a dual axis adjustment that is operable to teach a swing plane that produces a more effective and powerful swing and provides immediate feedback to the user to accelerate improvement.